Elite Puffles
An Elite Puffle is a puffle that has been specially trained in the Puffle Training Room, to assist EPF agents in EPF missions. They are in the online Club Penguin, too, once you enter the code that comes with Herbert's Revenge. EPF agents can summon them by using a Puffle Whistle. Current Elite Puffles Here's a list of all the current elite puffles: *Bouncer - Bouncer is a Blue Puffle that you meet at the start of the game. She has been trained to throw snowballs. *Blast - Blast is a Red Puffle who you meet in the second mission. He can load himself into a cannon and fire himself at objects. *Flare - Flare is a Black Puffle that you meet in the fifth mission. He has been trained to weld objects together, he can also light objects on fire with this ability. *Loop - Loop is a Pink Puffle who you meet in the first half of the seventh mission. She has been trained to lasso moving objects. *Pop - Pop is a Purple Puffle who you meet in the second half of the seventh mission. She has been trained to blow bubbles capable of holding up heavy objects. *Flit - Flit is a Green Puffle who you meet in the eighth mission. He has been trained to fly and retrieve far away objects. *Chirp - Chirp is a Yellow Puffle who you meet in the eighth mission. She has been trained to play the flute so loud it can break through objects such as large ice cubes. *Chill - A White Puffle that can freeze things by blowing at it. You meet him in the downloadable mission "Puffle Pranksters", although he is unnamed. Chill becomes an official Elite Puffle in the second game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. Bouncer and Flare have a special friendship in Herbert's Revenge. Flare can be called by member EPF agents who have the EPF spy phone. Trivia *In Elite Mission 13, all the Elite Puffles (except Chill, who was not introduced at the time) are captured by the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10,000, and the player has to rescue them. *There may be an Orange and a Brown Elite Puffle in the future. *These Puffles are in the real-life Card-Jitsu Puffle deck. *For some reason on the puffle deck, Flare and Blast's names get switched, this may be a mistake. *All of the Elite Puffles (except Chill) were seen at the Puffle Party 2009 making snow castles at the Beach. *Agent PH trains all of the Elite Puffles. *All the Elite Puffles except Chill appear in the Exclusive Christmas Book Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic, which appeared in the Book Room during the Christmas Party 2008. *Blast is friends with Yarr as revealed in the book: The Great Puffle Switch. *All Elite Puffles appear in The Great Puffle Switch. Gary the Gadget Guy sometimes tells the Green Puffle (you) that. Other times, he won't say. *After you take the Elite Penguin Force (EPF) Test online, and you have entered a code from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, you can call Flare (Elite Black Puffle) and walk around with him on normal Club Penguin - as if he was your pet puffle, but now, only players with Membership can call Flare. *Pop's sunglasses (for when she blows bubbles) are available for penguins in the Series 3 Treasure Book. *Chill and Bouncer may be the next puffles walkable online via the EPF Spy Phone, because when you try to name your Blue Puffle Bouncer, or your White Puffle Chill, it says "Sorry, this name is unavailable." *In The downloadable mission, The Puffle Pranksters, after you play a game with one of them, your penguin will say "All right! Let's go clean him up!". could this mean they made a mistake? Gallery File:Chirp.png|Chirp. File:Bouncer.png|Bouncer. File:Blast the Puffle.png|Blast. File:Flare the Puffle.png|Flare. File:Loop.png|Loop. File:Flit.png|Flit. File:Pop.jpg|Pop. WHITEpuff.png|Chill. ElitePuffle.jpg|Flare, as he appears when being walked online. See also *Elite Penguin Force *Puffle *Puffle Whistle Category:Puffles Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Elite Puffles Category:Article Category:DS